


Piero no egao no ushiro.

by Aki-gelicmon (akinikko)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Nightmares, Secret Relationship, Signs of Weaknesses, avoiding, double personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinikko/pseuds/Aki-gelicmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle in the Ark. Allen and the others return to the order to recover from their injuries.</p><p>Later on Allen is notified with Cross that they will be under supervision and are allowed no contact with each other.</p><p>What's worse is Allen starts to have this random dream, that's more like a nightmare. And its always the same one. Every night.<br/>Due to this the boy tries to avoid any contact with his friends, and most definitely his said to be samurai - according to Lavi.</p><p>Though Allen can not escape his superviser. Howard Link. No matter how many times he tries.</p><p>Kanda on the other hand, knows everything. At least he thinks he does. The only thing he can't figure out is why his Moyashi is always wearing that fake smile. Even during the much approved and unsupervised training sessions they two achieveably find the time for without Link in the way.</p><p>And when he brings up the avoiding. Allen reacts in a way Kanda doesn't know how to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piero no egao no ushiro.

**Author's Note:**

> ピエロの笑顔の後ろ。| Piero no egao no ushiro. | Behind the Smile of a Clown.
> 
> Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance.
> 
> This is during when Link is supervising and watching Allen.
> 
> Also... This is my first try at a Yullen... 
> 
> So, if you have any suggestions on how to make it better, please say in a comment...
> 
> Because if it's not good imma just leave it as a T rated oneshot.
> 
> With no smexy time.

  
_"You are pathetic... Moyashi."_

_"Wait Kanda. "_

'I always thought you would understand…' _The boy stood there. The usual poker face that once lacing his features, disappearing. He stared at the samurai as he walked off.  
His hand stretched out for the samurai but the close he tried to reach for him, the further away the elder teen would get. The boy eventually came to a stand still as he lowered his head, his white hair covering his face._ 'I was trusting you... Kanda...'

_His gaze soon turned around as he saw the other two. Smiling brightly, he quietly giggled, before falling silent once more at the frightened expression on the girls face, and the betrayed expression of the boys._

_"Allen-kun... How could you?"_

_"And here we all thought, we were your comrades... Friends."_

_"Lenalee... Lavi..."_

_Allen's face soon twisted into a pained expression at the words thrown at him._ 'Lenalee and Lavi as well.'

_His gaze kept going back and forth between the three. Before feeling a shoulder on his hand.His gaze turning towards who it was before, frowning and looking back at the ground._

_"You were always one of us. Allen."_

'I-It's... A lie... R-right...?'

\- ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ -

Allen soon shot up in his bed. His breath pacing as he held his head, raking his hands though his snow-white locks, wondering what the hell that whole dream - or nightmare - whichever it was, the teen was wondering what the whole thing was about. With a deep and heavy sigh, the young exorcist made his way out of his bed and stretched before doing his usual routine of three hundred, one handed pushed ups on the edge of a chair.  
After he had done those, he would then rinse off, change and head to the cafeteria to eat, with the others. Mainly avoiding Kanda at all costs, even though he had gotten used to all the arguing. He knew Link was right behind him.

Allen was well aware of his and his Shishou's situation, as much as he hated half the chaos the bastard General got both of them into. Allen, knew half of this was his own fault... Somehow... As well as Cross'.

Being under supervision, meant exactly that. 24/7 reports write ups of what he does, who he talks to, how he reacts to situations at hand. That is supervising after all, and Link was all too good at the job. It would only be natural for the German to stalk him around the Black Order, and as annoying as it was, with how it limited his private life, to the extent of nothing.

The only private time Allen really had to himself was the time he has for using the bathroom. Sadly.

"Ah, Allen~"

He turned round to see the red-haired bookman, and smiled.

"Morning Lavi." 

The green eye looked towards the young exorcist, before turning towards the man that was in front of him a few centimeters.

"Two-dots."

Allen just sighed, as Link frowned a little, inwardly fuming at the name, before turning his head away.

"Another day of monitoring?" Lavi whispered quietly, as the teen nodded with a sigh of irritants. "How do you keep the patients?"

Allen shrugged as they continued their journey to the cafeteria. For all Link knew, the question Lavi had asked Allen in a usual volume of voice, and not the whispered one, could've been on anything.

Probably Kanda. As Link has taken note that, the British teen had a certain amount of patients with the Japanese teen, before the line snapped at the two began they're usual arguments.

Though lately Allen had been trying his best to avoid his friends to a certain degree, and no one knew why? Though he had been avoiding Kanda especially, and this was bugging the red-haired Bookman, since he had lived up to his name as a Bookman and easily identifying situations or atmospheres. The rabbit of the group had quickly gotten straight to the core of the actual relationship of the _supposedly_ said rivals. Shocking Allen and Kanda when he confronted the two on his _discovery_ as he categorized it.

When they entered the room, it all fell quiet. Everyone looks towards the three as Lavi blinked, before turning towards the crowd of people, some quietly muttering about how the situation to do with Allen was annoying, and others muttering on their own opinions. Lavi frowned, and sighed before he had spotted Lenalee sitting at a table. Lenalee waved to them, and before Allen could recover, he was being dragged to the table by the red-haired Bookman, and forced to sit down.

Link sat a little away from the trio, but still close enough to listen, and make notes for his reports. Though when the fourth took a seat next to Lavi, Link began to pay a little more attention, at the interaction between the group and how Allen would interact with them all.

"Morning Kanda-kun."

"Yuu-chan, Morning~ sa"

He glared towards the rabbit, before beginning to eat his food. Lavi and Lenalee just looked at each other before looking back at their friends, then to Link - who wasn't showing it, but was curious to why no arguments were formed. Yet the other two were curious to why no greeting was shared between the couple. Allen sat there idly playing with the glove on his hand, before there was a irritated sigh. Everyone's gaze turned to Lenalee, who sat there glaring between Kanda and Allen. The frown on her face, apparent that she didn't approve of the miserable silence over the table. Everyday since they had returned from the ark, everyday, that silence had remained over the group.

"What is with everyone?" She grounded out, "Why are you all so quiet?" Continuing to answer her questions. "It's common curtsey to say hello to a person Allen, you always did that no matter what.. Why not now?"

Lavi flinched slightly at the tone that the Chinese girl used towards Allen, due to his bad manners. Said boy, lowered his head and muttered a small, 'I'm sorry' before getting up and leaving, sadly Link followed behind him. They watched his retreating back, before the whispers grew louder, and Lenalee was about to flip, before Kanda left, taking his finished dish to where the empty trays go, and leaving through the other opening. Lenalee's anger dispersed as her shoulders sunk, and Lavi frowned a little lowering his head.

"I made it worse... Didn't I?" Her question was only mumbled.

"Probably. Who knows? It's difficult to escape Link." Lavi muttered, before looking at the girl in front of him. "Just look at it from their point of view. Allen's being monitored, and if caught, you could be placed under supervision as well." He smiled sadly. "Allen doesn't want any of that to happen."

"I know. It's just..." She sighed and idly, twiddled her thumbs. "Annoying."

\- ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ -

He rounded the corner as fast as he could, before being pulled from the hallway, his eyes widened slightly, before closing as the blonde inspector stopped at the corner, looking between the two halls, and went down the opposite one. The kid relaxed a little in the arms of his captor, before being released and looking round the corner. Stepping back, he turned and glared at the other, opening his mouth to shout at the latter but stopped when he glared towards him, and shushed him, before taking the kids arm and continuing down the unlit corridor. He seriously wandered how the elder, knew where he was going. It was pitch black. And a little creepy. Allen shivered at the thought of what could be hidden down this corridor, but when they reach the end, his visible relaxed. It lead to a stranded garden in the order, that no one had ever told him about - until now.

"K...anda...?"

"Moy...ashi.... Uh." Allen frowned sadly, and set his hand on Kanda's though he quickly removed it when the latter's grip tightened. "If... You escape Link... I'll wait here..."

Allen stared at him wide eyed, utterly shocked. It was rare that he escaped from Link's supervising, but he wiped his eyes, and frowned a little. Gritting his teeth, he released a strained laugh, as the other looked towards him, slightly shocked. Before looking away, he released Allen's arm, before taking the younger ones hand, gripping it tightly as his Moyashi silently cried. "Ba...Kanda...." Allen frowned, as the Japanese exorcist looked at him, a small smiled laced his lips. "You... Will... Wait forever... Right?" He stared at the elder, cheeks flustered and grey orbs filled with tears, as he hiccuped and sniffled quietly. An stiff nod came with the silent answer from the samurai, but Allen knew it meant he would.

Because. Why else would Kanda suggest the thought of waiting... If he wasn't going to wait?

"Thank you."

"Ch'.. Aishiteru" He scowled before pulling the younger one into a hug. "Baka Allen."

A quiet nod against his chest, notified him, that he white-haired English boy heard what he had said, and understood the meaning. A soft smile graced his expression, as he nuzzled his face into the top of the white-hair, relaxing through the scent of his lover, as the kid soon calmed down and relaxed against the elder. Quiet sniffles still coming from him, but Allen overall was calming down. He was happy and content, knowing that Kanda would wait for him. No matter how long it took him to escape the supervision of Link and Rivalle. The elder was going to wait for him, and that's all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man... Though I really wish I owned my own Kanda, just like Allen.


End file.
